


Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Incest, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Andromeda Black was disowned when she ran off with Muggleborn, Ted Tonks. Just because you're out of the family doesn't mean you're really out, though. Bellatrix misses her sister.





	Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally for my [Come Together](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ficbymarks&keyword=Come+Together&filter=all) series of fics. **Warnings:** Implied incest.  


* * *

Andromeda stepped out of the Floo looking a little disoriented. Bellatrix wasn't sure if it was due to the note she clutched in one hand or the travel. Andromeda had never been particularly good with the Floo network. The first time the two had travelled together, Andromeda had thrown up all over her sister's new shoes. Narcissa would have thrown a hissyfit, certainly, but Bella merely ordered their nanny elf to clean the shoes once she tumbled through the grate a moment later. 

Bellatrix had always been protective of her little sisters and had never, ever got mad at either one. Except when the Mudblood took Andromeda away for good. 

Blinking rapidly, Andromeda peered into the darkness. "Bella? Are you here?" 

Bella didn't answer right away, instead preferring to let her black robes blend with the walls as she moved with an almost preternatural grace. Let her wait, Bellatrix thought. I've waited for her for years, she can stand two minutes. 

A moment later, Bellatrix had made her way around the room, coming up behind her sister. She wrapped her arms around Andromeda's waist and licked her from collarbone to ear. Andromeda shuddered. "Good of you to show up, 'Meda." 

Andromeda struggled against Bellatrix's grip. When she failed to escape, she simply turned around, facing Bella. "Bellatrix. An entrance worthy of a Black," she said haughtily. The tone didn't fit with her sweet voice and Bellatrix rightly assumed that that particular tone hadn't been used in quite awhile. Andromeda managed to pull her arm up and wave the piece of parchment around, scraping against Bellatrix's cheek. "What's the meaning of this?" 

Bellatrix released her sister and smiled coyly. "Can't a woman simply want to see her sister?" 

"No," said Andromeda simply. "Not when she hasn't seen her in over a year. Not when the sister was disowned for running off with 'a filthy Mudblood unworthy of licking her shoe.' Not when the woman was the one who _said_ that. There must be more to this." Andromeda suddenly looked fearful and clutched her middle. "Is this a trap?" 

"Blacks don't set traps," Bellatrix drawled. "If I sought revenge, you would know it." She eyed Andromeda's stomach with interest. "You're pregnant." 

"I am. With Ted's child. A foul, nasty halfblood child. Would you care for revenge now? Gut me, leave me for dead?" Andromeda asked this as though it was a remark about the weather. Obviously, the ways of dealing with her sister were returning. 

Bellatrix scowled. She didn't need reminder that the Mudblood had ruined the only pure thing in her life and here was the proof, round and ruining her sister's once-perfect form. Bellatrix vowed to never have such a parasite - even a proper, pure-blooded one - ruin her own body, though she had to admit that Andromeda's face possessed a bit of the glow that giggly women spoke about at length. The belly was slightly curved, just showing the signs that something more was happening. If Andromeda hadn't drawn attention to herself, Bellatrix might never have noticed. 

Tentatively, she laid her hands on her sister's middle and asked, "Can you feel it move?" 

"Yes. And it's a she. We did a spell. Another Black girl." Andromeda smiled, unable to contain her obvious pleasure. 

Bellatrix's eyes widened. This...this _thing_ was no Black. But she didn't want to send Andromeda away. She took a step, her flat belly now touching Andromeda's concave one. Andromeda closed her eyes, but didn't pull away. Bella touched her lips to Andromeda's. Andromeda didn't move, but still didn't pull away. They stayed that way for a long time; Bella trying to get Andromeda to respond, but Andromeda refused to move or make noise or do _anything_. Frustrated, Bellatrix eventually pulled away. "I honestly just wanted to see you. I've missed you, Andromeda. Stay," she pleaded. 

"I can't," Andromeda replied. "I have to work tomorrow." Andromeda gasped and covered her mouth. Obviously, she hadn't intended to reveal that piece of information. 

Inside, Bellatrix was infuriated. Her sister had to _work_? Forget that she was with child, she was a _Black_ , not a common house elf. Still, Bella somehow managed to keep her temper under control. "Please?" she asked, biting her lower lip. 

Andromeda sighed. She knew she was beaten. "Fine. I'll stay. But I won't miss work tomorrow." 

The two sisters didn't speak at length. There was no huge apology, followed by tears and a promise to never separate again. Bellatrix simply conjured a bed and curled around her sister, like they had when they were children. She hooked a leg over Andromeda's body, pressing into her as they had when they were older. Eyelids growing heavy, Bellatrix placed a kiss on the back of her sister's head. 

When Bellatrix woke, the place next to her was cold. Andromeda had warned her that she would leave, but Bellatrix hadn't really believed her. The sisters never met this way again. 

 


End file.
